In the vehicle bumper structure that is equipped with a pedestrian collision detection sensor disclosed in following International Publication (WO) No. 2012/223362, a pressure tube is provided between a bumper reinforcement and an absorber, and the pressure tube extends along the vehicle transverse direction. This pressure tube is assembled to (fit within) a groove that is formed in the absorber. When the absorber presses the pressure tube toward the vehicle rear side at the time of a collision of the vehicle and a collision body, reaction force with respect to the pressure tube is applied from the bumper reinforcement, and the pressure tube deforms. Due thereto, a pressure sensor outputs a signal corresponding to the change in pressure of the pressure tube, and an ECU discriminates whether or not the collision body that collided with the vehicle is a pedestrian. As vehicle bumper structures that are equipped with a pedestrian collision detection sensor, there are also the structures disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-069707, WO2011/128971, and JP-A No. 2011-245910.